Legend of the Mystic River
by Bloom Flower
Summary: It was a legend...a myth...thats what she was..until now.Everyone was against her.Even her own brother kept the truth from her all this time.Buts shes back to uncover the truth and get....Revenge.(Yugioh related!) Just skip to ch.4!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any character used in this story .I do own Meratsu and Keratsu since I made them up. Please enjoy the story.Thx.

Legend of the Mystic River

It was a myth.....a legend .....until now...Everyone was against her. Even her own brother kept the truth from her all this time......but she's back to uncover the true truth and to get ..........Revenge.

Chapter 1:Introduction

The year was 1800. A time and place where witches were uncover and hanged. A time where pyrites roam free.

Meratsu Asakimi stepped outside her home."Keratsu!!!!" she called in after her brother." Hurry up, we'll miss it!!"

"Ok!! I'll be right there, sis!!!" he shouted from the hut.

It have been strange lately at the Asakimis hut. She and her brother been adopted since their parents had move to the other side of the counthy.She doesn't know why they don't want her or her brother. Did they have to put them up for adoption? Did they have enough money to support the whole family? Did they think it world be best for us to do that? These questions were confusing her big time. Their stepparents weren't exactly perfect but at least they adopted her and her brother.Yeah, but they are heart- less and cruel. Sometimes the parents toss them around like a piece of rubbage.

Lately, they wanted to speak to Keratsu and they have stayed up late to "discuss" things with him. Everyone in the family seems to be strange lately. When she asked, the only reply she would get is "don't worry about it", "its nothing", or sometimes even a "mind your own business".

Meratsu sat on the steps of the Asakimis hut .It wasn't long til she became bored of waiting for her brother to come with her to go to Sunset Cliff. She glazes her eyes at the sky toward the horizon.Theres just enough time to catch a peep at he sunset if we leave now, she thought to herself. Meratsu stood up. She slowly walked to the flowerbed and picked a flower, not just any flower; it was her step mom most prized possession. It's dieing anyway so it doesn't matter, she thought inside her head. Well, time to find out what's going on here.

Meratsu tiptoed into the house and next to the room her family members were in. The door wasn't open but she can still hear them clearly if she put her ear to the door, her entire life changed...................forever.

Please RR!! The more reviews the better!! Next chapter will be better!


	2. The Truth Behind the Mask

Hello, viewers!! The story not doing so good........but it gets better so read on .Feel free to leave ideas for the story if you think it would go along with it. Thx. And also special thanks to my favorite authoress, LariaKaiba.

Chapter 2: The Truth behind the Mask

"Keratsu, never mention this to your sister. She been nothing of use to us these days, "said Mom with a disgruntled snort of disgust.

"But, she is going to find out sooner or later," continued Dad.

"But why didn't you told us that our parents died in a fire??!!" , Keratsu cried.

"Quiet , you!," hissed Mom.

Meratsu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Keratsu had say that their parents had put them up for adoption and moved to the other side of the countly!! He didn't trust me she thought. He had been lieing to me all this time. But why?? That confused her most of all.

Dad :If you said anything of this to Meratsu then you will be living on the streets less than a second.

"We have no use for any of you anyway.We only adopted you to get our fortune!!," she squealed with greed.

It was clear as a bell that they had only took them in to get their greedy little hands on the money. The Asakimi family is the richest family on the whole hill. Everything was so mixed up inside her head at this time. She had never received a gift from either of the parents except maybe a mop or broom to mop or sweep the hut with. And all this time she thought she could trust Keratsu .

"So, now since youre all older and such , you better get a job to get us some more money!! Raising you two are very expensive you know!!," the evil step mom snarled as she pointed her finger at him.

"Yes, Meratsu must not and never know of this," he added.

Keratsu:How could you be so evil and cruel with us???

Mom: You are so lucky that we even took you in with us or you would be out in the streets right now!!!!

Dad : Oh, just face it Keratsu.We only took you in to get the fortune.

Mom : The mayor say we have to have children in case anything happen to us so we can pass it on but of course.......in your dreams!!Hahahaha!

Dad:Hahhahaha!

Keratsu:I cant believe this is happening!!

Mom :Oh ,be quiet or that little brat of a sister of yours is going to hear!

Dad:Keratsu, if you don't want anything to happen to you or that sister of yours then continue lieing to her and said nothing is happening or else.

Mom:One word of this to Meratsu and you can said good bye to this house!!

Dad:Then you can said hello to the streets!!

The evil stepparents were spilling their hearts out on the other side of the door while a frighted little Meratsu stood on the outside listening in. Her trust for Keratsu was totally destroyed at that very moment.

Mom: Now, don't you have to go somewhere with Meratsu???

Meratsus heart gave a lurch then . She dropped her bonnet on the floor. She quickly bended down to picked it up but unfortunely she wasn't fast enough. She could hear footsteps coming toward her. She truned and ran out the door. Behind her she could hear the door open.

Now how was that?? Please review!! Next chapter up!


	3. Doom to Demise

Legend of the Mystic River

Chapter 3: Doom to Demise

Keratsu saw Meratsus bonnet on the floor." Oh, no....Meratsu"........

Mom and Dad saw right away what he meant. Their eyes bulged out.

"She isn't supposed to know!" yelled Mom.

Dad: Little brat eavesdropping!!

"Meratsu!!" Keratsu called after his sister. He grabbed her bonnet and raced out the door after his sister before the evil and cruel stepparents had a chance to reply to the situation they were in.

With the flower still rested in her hand, Meratsu ran toward Sunset Cliff with full speed.

"Meratsu, stop!!!" he yelled.

She finally stopped at the edge of Sunset Cliff. Tears felled out of her eyes as she tried to find her voice to speak. She roughly wipes them away.

Keratsu came up from behind her. "Sis...," he started.

"No!" she yelled at him.

"You lied to me!! Everyone lied to me!! You don't trust me anymore do you??" she cried, her voice muffled with tears making it more difficult to speak than it is now.

Keratsu tried to clam down his sister with words. "No, sis, you don't understand!"

"Oh now I don't understand? "she shouted toward her brother, "I heard everything you said back there behind that door!! You don't have to lie to me anymore!!"

Keratsu didn't know what to do anymore. "Sis, you heard what they said, if I told, they'll throw us out!!"

"Maybe..," said Meratsu, a little calmer, "But you stilled lied to me! When I asked, you always said that our parents are on the other side of the county ever after you knew that they were dead!!!"

"But-,"

"No but," Meratsu yelled behind her," I hate you! I hate you!!

With anger and hatred all clogged up inside of her, Meratsu threw the flower pass the cliff into the water. As it sailed its way into the air, it sparked and shine in the sun. As it landed in the water, it started to sink right away. Keratsu thought it was so strange. He learned that when a flower landed in the water, the air filled the flower through the stem causing it to be floating continually on the surface of the water and then........( you don't care, do you??)

Keratsu stared as the flower sinked toward the bottom. He stared and stared until it was out of sight. Sunset Cliff river is so clear and deep that the flower sinked even deeper.

Meratsu continued to stare out into the horizon. Her eyes still wet from tears.

"Meratsu, I-"he was cut short.

Meratsu turned around immediately.

"What?" she yelled," Do you still want to lie to me even more?? Do you want to torture me even further then I am now??? In the whole family, I thought I could trust my own brother.......but I was wrong! I can't trust anyone anymore!! My own brother even lied to me!!! "

Keratsu was speechless. He felt he had let down his sister. He had promised to take good care of her since their parents were "away ".I've failed my job as a brother, he thought painfully inside his head.

He stared as his Meratsu continued on." And all this time I thought our parents were still out there somewhere thinking about us. Every day and night I hoped a miracle would happen and we would get out of this nightmare. Instead, I took the wrong path and felled even deeper into the darkness!!!"

She took a step toward the cliff. Keratsu moved forward to her.

"Get away from me! I hate you, Keratsu!!!"

Keratsu tried to get closer to his sister and explain. But, she wouldn't allow it. As he came closer, she frantically waved her hands as if trying to shoo something away. And that something was Keratsu.

He quickly takes a step back, afraid he had trumped his sis.

"How could you have lied to m-," she started.

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before she went trembling through the air toward her doom beneath. The ground beneath her disappeared away leaving Meratsu trembling down.

"Meratsu!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled after her as he stared wide eyes as if he couldn't believe the horror in front of him that was happening.

He took a big leap toward the cliff hoping in wish to help his sister. But, he never got there in time to rescue his sister.

Meratsu let out a final piercing scream that pierced the evening air.

The next day, everything was out. Rumors were spread throughout the town that day. When Keratsu took a glace at the day's newspaper, the headline was as clear as ever.

HEADLINE

Asakimi girl felled off Sunset Cliff to her own demise...............................................................

Please RR!!! The more reviews the better!!! Next chapter up!!


	4. Book Legend

Hi viewers! I'm back. Finally, I can get back to work on my storys.Earlyer in my stories no characters in YGO have appear yet. But they will in this one.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN YGO OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT TAKES PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER.THANK YOU AND PLESE ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY LIKE COMMENTS OR IDEAS OR ANYTHING AT ALL, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.THANKS.

Chapter 4: Book Legend

Yugi took a breath as he continues to read on aloud to the class.

"From that point on," he started, "Legend has it that the river that cause Meratsu s demise is now called Mystic River of Demise. Some say her ghost still lured around the river. Some say she is still searching for the truth that had been kept from her. Most say her soul lay beneath the river where the flower had sinked. Legend also had it that she wasn't put to rest so the flower she threw before her death had kept her alive all these years. The strangest reason for her death was that her body was never found. No one really knows what had happen that evening on that cliff. Meratsu Asakimi s brother, Keratsu Asakimi, was the only one who had seen her last. When the officials came to the Asakimi s home, Keratsu Asakimi wasn't there to be questioned. He was never heard of again. No one knows where Keratsu Asakimi had gone. Some even said he was the one responsible for his sister s death so, therefore he ran away from his home. No knew for sure where he is now or what had happen to him."

Just then the bell rang.

The black-headed teacher glazes her eyes toward the clock." Class dismissed. See you all on Monday. Enjoy the weekend."

Yugi quickly gathered up all of his books and hoped to get home to start his weekend.

When he got to the door he bumped into no other than Tea.

"Oh hi, Tea, how is it going for ya?"

"Nothing much, class is killing me. In class today we have to read a legend about a girl named Meratsu , I think."

"Really? "asked Yugi, a bit surprised by this fact," Me too!"

They turned around the corner and found Joey and Tristen coming their way also.

Joey saw them coming and waved. "Hi guys!"

Tristen blinked and looked up. He immediately realizes what his blond friend beside him meaned.

"Hey, what's new?" he asked.

"Same, I guess," Yugi said cheerfully.

Just then as the four members of the gang were getting into talk

, Ryou came down the hallway with his yami right behind him.

Ryou looked happy to see the others." Hey, what cha doing??"

Bakura staggered from behind trying to catch his breath.

"Hello, Bakura," say everyone grimly.

Bakura stood up. "Hey, what's wrong with everyone?? Did they pass the expiration date or did they broke??

"Say that one more time and you're going to broke," replied Tristen.

O.O

Bakura leaned in to whisper in his light's ear." He needs to go see one of those guys with the white coat and the cold stelascope around their neck."

"You mean a doctor."

"Yeah, whatever! And what's wrong with everyone today??"

"Nothing," Ryou reply, "They just hate you, that's all ."

Another O.O came from the yam's face." But I've been nice lately haven't I?" whined the albino haired yami.

Ryou blinked. "Yeah, you have been nice lately, plotting to take over the world, scaring everyone with your tactics, and dueling others to win milli.items....Yeah, real nice lately."

After that there was a silence. A silence Yugi planned to break.

"Well," Yugi started breaking the silence," Did anyone else read about some girl that felled off a cliff today??"

"I did," answered Ryou. Then his yami spoke up.

"Yeah, do did I. It was most enjoyable, I wish I was there to see it happen ....slowly."

Everyone looked at him.

"What???? Anyways, one more time Ryou."

Ryou looked nervous. "Um, guys help, Bakura been trying to get me with his evil eye all day today."

Joey spoke up." So just sock him already"

"I would but what makes you think afterward he won't send me to the shadow realm??"

"Good point"

Yugi eventually spoke up. "Hold on Ryou, I think I know the person to help."

Yugi lets Yami takes control.

Bakura snort with a glace of disgust." Oh look, if it isn't former Pharaoh."

"Well if it isn't Tomb Robber," reply Yami.

Yami continued on. "Bakura... Lets play a game. Winner decides what happen to loser.

"Fine," Bakura yelled.

Joey puts his arms in a line in front of him." Ok people move aside ... Are you ready folks for the game??" Joey looked around and grabbed the closest thing near him to use as a mike for the game. And the thing is .......... a juice box from Tea's hand before she was finished. "Hey, I wasn't done!" , she shout in his ear.

"So?"

Joey put the box up to his lips. "Joey Wheeler here with the world greatest champ Yu- I mean yami . And on the other side, the evil plotting to take over the world, that I hate in every way.."

Tristen slapped the "host" with a bookbag he borrowed from Tea also. "Just get on with the game!," Tristen shouted.

"OK!!"

Joey regained his hearing and stood up again. "On the other side we have Bakura!! And-"

Sudennly, the janitor came their way.

"Don't you kids know the time to be going home now??"

Tea answered. "Oh ok we'll be going now"

"We' ll continue the game at my house later on," said Yami just before he let Yugi takes control.

Tea blinked." Um Yugi , we didn't even started the game."

"So??"

"Oh wow. This "so" thing is catching on fast."

They left the school each going their own way.

Tristen came up to Joey before he could make his escape.

"Hey, where's your sister??"

"I'm about to go pick her up from school right now if you would stop bugging along."

"Don't worry, Joey I'll go and pick her up for you , you just go on home , buddy."

"Ok fine! But if something comes up........"

"Um, where is she again??"

O.O......."Check the school, she partillay lives there

So how was that??? Please RR!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO OR ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS CHAPTER,THANKS


	5. Cat Attack

The story not doing so good.........

Oh well, on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, thank you.

Chapter 5: Cat Attack

On Ryou's way home.....

Bakura was eyeing him.

Ryou looked at his darker half. "Bakura, can you stop that?? You're giving me the heebies jeebies."

Bakura stop walking and looked up at his light. "Good."

Ryou:O.O

Bakura suddenly pointed to a nearby tree. "Look Ryou, a cat."

Ryou looked where Bakura was pointing but didn't see a thing since the sun was in his eyes. "What ca-."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before his yami started to climb the tree after the feline.

Ryou's eyes widen. "Get down here right now before someone sees you like this!!!"

The frighten feline's cries drowned out little Ryou's cries.

The cat's hair was standing on its end. No wonder ,Bakura had it by the tail and it was hissing at him.

The feline got Bakura by the arm and worked its ways eventually onto his head.

Bakura jumped out of the tree. "Ahhhh!!! Get it out!!!"

The cat leaped off of the spirit and back into the tree. It gave one last hiss and disappears into the tree branches.

Ryou stared at the branch the cat had last been on then his yami. "Wow.....wow.....wow...."

Bakura put his hands on his hips. "Are you going to stand there and said that all day!!??"

"Wow...yes....wow.....wow......"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Its all sticked up!" cried Bakura as he pointed to his hair.

Ryou looked up. "Wow.........you're lucky the cat didn't claw you or anything like that."

Bakura tried to comb down the mess with his fingers.

Ryou stared helplessly at his dark yami. "Now you don't have to use gel or whatever you use."

"Let me at that head of yours and it will be like mine," said Bakura with his hands on his hip.

"Well dye it yellow and you can call yourself Goku," Ryou say with sarcast in his voice. (DBZ don't own)

Bakura growls.

O.o "Uh oh."

Ryou started running with Bakura right on his heels.

At Yugi's house.......

Yugi was preparing for his friends arrival. "Well no ones here yet so......more time fore milkshakes!!!" he say with a grin.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang outside. Yugi went to answer it. It was Malik and he brought his yami, Marik.

They came in and sat on the sofa.

Malik looked at the light as he gives him a cup filled with milkshake. "Hey Yugi, where's Yami???"

Yugi looked up. "Oh he's in the kitchen, Yami come out!!!"

Yami came out and saw Malik. "Oh hi Malik."

Malik looked at Yami. "Hi Yami............................Marik, said hello to Yami."

Marik glared. "Hello.....former pharaoh."

Yami exploded. "Do you have to call me that every time you see me??!!!!!!!!??"

"Yes,"answered the yami.

Steam were coming out of Yami's ears now. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" With that he stomped back into the kitchen.

Yugi looked at the blonde yami. "Must you do that to him every chance you get??"

"Yes," replied the yami.

Malik looked at his yami. "I have to drag him out of the house to come here. He always annoys former pharaoh with each chance he gets."

Yami stormed out of the kitchen. "What!?!?!"

"Now I'm doing it!!! Sorry former phar- I mean yami," answered Malik.

Yami finally went back into the kitchen.

Yugi turned back to the two. "It's catching on to you," he said looking at Malik.

Malik blinked. "Yeah I guess...Marik likes to annoy everyone and I mean.....everyone."

Marik turned toward Yugi. "Yugi???"

"Yeah, Marik??"

"You have big hair."

Yugi: O.O

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Malik said as he and Marik burst into laughter.

They were dieing of laughter.

"You can die of laughter while we wait for the others," Yugi say as he gave Marik a cup of milkshake.

Maybe it won't be so boring here after all, thought Marik.

At Ryou's house

Ryou was looking for his yami. "Where is he !!??!! We're going to be late going to Yugi's house!!"

The yami was missing for almost half an hour now.

Ryou continue his search for the missing link.

Meanwhile.........besides the house

Ryou went out the back and pass the garden to find Bakura laying there with a piece of paper clutted in his hands.

"Bakura!!!!!!!!"

Bakura looked up to find his light staring down at him. "What!!!??!!! Cant you see I'm busy here???!!!!!!????"

Ryou grabbed the paper out of his hands and he could clearly see that it was a world take over plan.

"Oh no mister!! Remember your last plan????"

Bakura scanned the place for something to get him out of this but he clearly saw Ryou isn't going to buy it.

"Um......um.......no????"

"Then let me remind you,"said Ryou as he grabbed Bakura by the legs and begin to dragged him pass the garden.

Boommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The trees blew up as they were passing by.

Bakura looked up. "Oh that plan........ (He knew it all along anyways)

Ryou dropped his yami's legs and looked at him. "Yeah!!! That plan!! Your Blow Up the Trees plan aka Plan B.U.T.T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bakura blinked. "Hey where's my self destruction bombs??"

Ryou couldn't believe it. "You planted them into the stupid trees!!!!! We almost got killed by them!!!"

"I see........."

Ryou stared at his yami. "I give up!! Hurry or we'll be late to Yugi's house!!!!!"

Ryou then went inside the house getting ready to go.

Bakura got to his feet. "Former pharaoh......maybe it won't be so boring after all........"

End of Chapter 5

How was that?? Please RR!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or DragonBall Z.


	6. The Encounter

Hello viewers.......

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter six: The Encounter

Ryou and Bakura were walking silently side by side to Yugi's house.

He never been this quiet before.......must be thinking up ways to torture Yami, Ryou thought.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye Ryou thought he saw something.

Something like a white veil flyiung through the air. He swear he had saw something that looked a lot like a pale white face.

All this nonsense must be getting to my head thought the albino haired boy.

Ryou soon forgot and set his focus on the yami next to him.

Bakura's hair was as messy as ever before.

When they had got home he had witness the yami combed it down with his fingers hundred of times or maybe even thousands.

Good luck seeing past it, Ryou thought.

They continue to Yugi's house.

Meanwhile at Yugi's house............

Marik stared around at his hikari and the light.

Malik and Yugi was just enjoying the milkshake one sip at a time.

Man, this is too quiet and it's going to get boring if nothing happen......unless I make it happen.....thought Marik.

Then, the blonde yami spilled some of the sticky substance onto Yugi's hair.

"Hey!!" the light yelled as he quickly stood up and examine the damage Marik had done.

Yugi angerly turned to Marik. "You did that on purpose!!"

Marik glared. "Whatever."

"What??!! You did do that on purpose!!!"

Yugi turned to Malik. "Malik, tell your yami to said sorry right now!!"

Malik slowly placed his glass on the table and looked up at his yami. "Marik.........."

Marik scanned the room.

"Um.....um......um.....milkshake fight!!!" Marik yelled as he swiped the nearest cup filled.

He slashs the sticky substance all around and across the room.

Malik grin and reached for his glass.

Yugi got slashed twice by the pair so, since the room was dirty already..............

"Hey Marik!!," Yugi yelled as he poured the sticky substance down his shirt.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"

Malik then poured the remaining milkshake onto his yami's head.

"Malik!!"

"Hehehe........"

Soon, Yugi got his revenge by dumping what's left of his shake on Marik.

Finally, the noise died down and the three were out of shake or "ammo".

The shake was on everything, the doors, the walls, even the ceiling.

"My house!! My stuff!! My gosh!!" Yugi say as he took a peep at Marik.

Marik somehow was far worse looking than he and Malik. Milkshake covered most of his face.

The two lights messed him up bad. (A/N: Which is good)

Malik stared down at himself. "Lets go get clean up," he announced.

The three made their way to the kitchen stopping at the edge of the kitchen afraid to do further damage.

Yami looked up from what he was doing. "What on earth??!!! What happened to you??!! I can't believe you three had a milkshake fight!!.................why didn't you invite me???"

O.o

Yami laughed. "Just kidding and go get clean up. You look ridiculous."

Yami reached for the blender button.

Yugi saw that the blender's top was missing and it was filled with milkshake. "Nooooooo!!!!"

Too late.......................

Yami pushed the button and once again milkshake go flying everywhere. Then the blender cup came loose and whack Yami in the head.

Once again they were where they had started about fifteen minutes ago. Now Yami had joined in.

The kitchen was just as worse looking at the previous room that had the first fight.

"I told you to stop," complained Yugi.

Yami looked down at his hikari. "Why didn't you tell me sooner??!!"

Yugi stared at his yami. "Look who's talking!! Then why don't we try this again but only this time we'll be in the living room so the blender thingie can whack you in the head again and send you flying through the window and out onto the streets to be hit by all the passing cars!!!"

Yami glared back at his hikari. "I can't die!!!"

"Well that's the joy of it!! You can't die so you can feel what it feel like!!"

Malik cut in. "Guys, come on, knock it off."

Yami sighed. "Yeah, Malik's right."

"I guess, I'm sorry Yami," say Yugi as he and Yami closed in for a hug of forgiveness.

Malik and Marik: o.O

"They sure are moody today," said Marik.

"Yup," agreed Malik.

Finally the hug broked and the four went in the living room where the first milkshake war had taken place.

Just then, Bakura jumped through the window........only to be face to face with the wall.

The spirit had tripped on the shake and crashed himself into the wall.

His arms and legs were bended in a strange way.

Yugi stared at him. "I have a door you know."

"So???" answered the weaken yami.

The door opened to a wide eyed and surprising Ryou.

Ryou's eyes scanned the entire room. "If it help the situation the I'm going to leave and pretend nothing happen."

"Oh come in here!' yelled Malik as he pulled Ryou in the door.

At Joey's house

Joey opened the door and jumped out......only to be caught by his sister.

Serenity glared at her brother. "Oh no mister you didn't clean your room yet."

Joey looked up at his sis who was standing in the doorway. "Awwwww, come on Serenity, I promise Yugi I'll meet him!!'

"Fine!! But you're not off the hook yet."

"Oh thank you Serenity!! You're the best!!"

Joey jumped to his feet and ran........then he tripped over a bug.

Serenity slapped her hand to her face. "What did I do to get a brother like you??"

At Yugi's house

Ryou had just heard about the milkshake war with the yami and the tow lights with Yami joining in the second time around.

Ryou looked at them. "You guys mess up this place bad........"

Ryou then went over and help his yami up.

Bakura hopped to his feet and looked at himself. "I cant take over the world looking all sticky!! Lets go get clean up."

The others followed his lead and went to get the cleaning supplies.

One hour later..............

Joey , Tea, and Tristen had came by and had help clean up.

Soon everything was all clean up and everyone was at the kitchen table enjoying a nice luch when Bakura starts talking.

"Hurry up Pharaoh!! I have a game to win you know!!"

Yami looked up at the tomb robber. "Or to lose and we'll get this game on soon enough."

Bakura growled.

"Bad dog," scolded Yami.

That only made Bakura growled even louder.

Ryou looked up at the spirit. "Bakura can't you be nice at least for one minute??"

"No."

"Why??" asked Ryou, a bit puzzled.

"Cause I don't want to," complained the tomb robber.

Ryou smirked. "Be nice to Yami and the others or I'll tell them what happen to your hair."

Bakura's eyes widen with horror. "You wouldn't!!"

"Oh yes I would and Yami's right here so you can't do anything about it."

"Shoot........."

Joey's perked up. "No go ahead Ryou, tell us I been wondering about it too."

Bakura's mind raced to find a suitable excuse but nothing in particalur popped out at him.

"Fine!! But only for a while!"

Ryou shrugged. "Works for me."

Then Bakura pulled into a wide smile.......a creepy one too. (A/N: Can you imagine it??)

Joey begins to laugh and choke. "Baku...ra.....can you stop that??!!"

"Sure buddy," Bakura said as he slap Yugi's back.

Yugi started making wheezing sounds as he grasp his neck.

Tea's eyes widen with terror as she begins to speak. "Oh my gosh, he's choking!! Someone called 911!!"

Bakura stepped to the phone and held up the receiver. "Sure but what's the number??"

Tea slapped her hand to her face. "Just pressed the button that said 911 on it!!"

"Oh ok," said Bakura just as he found the button on the bottom of the receiver.

Bakura pressed it and the phone began to ring.

A voice began to speak after the first ring. "Hi how may I help you??"

The tomb robber started to toyed with the phone's cord as he open his mouth in wish to reply. "May I speak to 911 please??"

Everyone slapped their hands up to their faces.

The voice started talking again. "Yes this is 911, what is your emergency??"

"Are you sure you're 911??"

The voice was annoyed by his statement. "Well maybe if you don't need emergency treated right away then maybe you should called at a more suitable time. Please get paper and pencil then I'll read you the times."

Bakura quickly grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that were already on the kitchen's counter. "Ok I'm ready now."

The voice started up again. "Five in the afternoon."

"Five in the afternoon," repeated Bakura.

"Nine in the morning."

"Nine in the morning."

Bakura was repeating the times and writing it on the pad with the pen.

"Seven in the evening."

"Seven in the evening."

After the fifth one, the voice suddenly stopped.

Bakura started up again. "You want fries with that??"

"Sounds good but no. Now you have the times so you know when to call for your emergency."

The voice started to hang up but the spirit stopped it. "Wait don't hang up!! So you're 911 eh?? Everyone knows about you and every-"

Bakura stopped talking.

He could clearly hear snoring in the background. "So you're sleeping on me huh??!!! Feel my wrath, mortal!!!"

The ring started to glow and he could hear screaming in the background now. After that everything else was quiet.

Bakura then placed the receiver and walked back to the others.

Tea was first to talk. "So did you called??"

"Yes I did and we had a very nice conversation, well before I send it to the shadow realm when it snoozes on me."

Everyone's mouth dropped open mostly Tea's. "Dimwit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that everyone jumped on top of him.

"Ahhhhh!!!" screamed the tomb robber. "I'm not ready to die yet!!!!!!!"

Then, Joey's head popped out of the pile.

"So young and yet so stupid.......great isn't it??" say Joey with a smile on his face.

End of chapter six

How was it???

Disclaimer :I don't own Yugioh or anything used in this chapter. Everything about nine one one is made up. The times and everything is made up. Nine one one is open 24/7 for emergencys.

Everything you read about nine one one in here is made up. Not true.

Read my lips!! Not true!! So please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And if you're wondering..........I'm not crazy.........


End file.
